Starting Settings
After choosing your party you can change the several modifiers before choosing a campaign. The modifiers are difficulty and penalty, and also, in the premium section, bonus and modifier. Each is a minor tweak on the rates of the game. Difficulty There are four Difficulty settings. In the lowest setting the enemies are the weakest, while in the highest setting the enemies are the strongest. It also modifies the quest reward, which is the amount of bonus money received on completion of the campaign. *Beginner — Reward Modifier of .7 *Standard — No Bonus *Veteran — Reward Modifier of 1.2 *Extreme — Reward Modifier of 1.6 Penalty Penalty dictates what is lost when the party is defeated. There is no reward modifiers for those. *Experience — Each character loses some experience. *Items — Each character loses one equipped item. *Hardcore — Quest ends in defeat. Campaign Bonus (Premium Content) There are three Bonus modifiers that each do different things. Defaults on none. *None — No Bonus *Experience — Experience Modifier of 1.2 *Reward — Reward Modifier of 2 *Recovery — 25% Health and Power recovery after battle. Campaign Rules Modifier (Premium Content) There are three Campaign Rules that alter some of the mechanics of the game. *None — No Rule Modifier *Fixed Level — Enemies will not increase in level during the campaign. *'True Hit' — Uses the True Hit accuracy calculations. *Lethality — Enemies have 25% less health and deals 20% more damage. The Campaign There are 5 different campaigns. *Act I — No Bonus *Act II — No Bonus *Act III — No Bonus *Act IV — Reward Modifier of 0.05 *Act V — Reward Modifier of 1.5 About Reward Modifier When you finish a campaign, you are rewarded with bonus money. Your level when you start the campaign and the various modifiers dictate how much you earn from this. The Reward Modifier for your level is (Level/2)+0.5. For Ex. At Lvl 1, your reward modifier is (1/2)+0.5=1. At Lvl 15, it's (15/2)+0.5=8. At 64, it's (64/2)+0.5=32.5 To get the projected earnings for finishing a campaign, multiply the Reward Modifiers for: *Your level when you start the campaign. *The Difficulty Level. *The Campaign *Waves Defeated (Only Applies On Act IV) *Bonus Reward with the base reward, which is 1000 coins. For example: At Level 50(25.5) on Veteran(1.2) mode in Act III(no Bonus) with the Reward Bonus(2.0) 1000 * 25.5 * 1.2 * 2 = 61200 coins. At Level 26(13.5) on Extreme(1.6) mode in Act IV(0.05) defeating 5 Waves(5.0) with the Reward Bonus(2.0) 1000 * 13.5 * 1.6 * 0.05 * 5 * 2 = 10800 coins. About Dimensional Pocket Dimensional Pocket is a consumable item that's received once per 5 waves defeated on Act IV. It is also received in Act V when you complete the campaign. Dimensional Pockets contain one or more items which you can take out by using them on any of your characters. The tier of the items you get is based on the average level of the party in the campaign. Back to main page.